minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Steve
Steve, better known as Superman_Steve is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to EPW and MXW. He is a former MXW Tag Team Champion and MXW Indie Tag Team Champion, with his partner and brother Treetops. __TOC__ Career EPW At EPW Time Is Running Out, Omega was able to successfully defend against Equinox and Balor, Steve and Treetops in a MXW Indie Tag Team Championship match. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Steve and Treetops defeated Omega to win their first tag team championships. At EPW Speedway, Steve participated in an elimination chamber match for the EPW Championship. He entered the match at number three. He would be eliminated by Sir. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Steve & Tree defended their championships in Tag Team Gauntlet. They defeated Picodude & Koolbuzz and The Pack before being defeated by the Armed Forces. Two days later at ''EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show'', Steve & Tree regained their championships against The Armed Forces. NGPW Steve would get drafted to NGPW Vindication and was later confirmed to be in a 6 Man Ladder Match for the first ever Nex-Gen Champion for their first PPV, Breakthrough. The other participants in the match were Flynnic, Kong, Koolbuzz, Dobby, and Omega, with Steve winning the match and becoming the first ever champion. The next week on Vindication, he successfully defended his Nex-Gen Championship against Koolbuzz. At NGPW High Voltage (2019), Steve successfully defended his Nex-Gen title against Omega. MXW Steve and Tree made their on-screen debut on the February 2, 2019 edition of Knockout. They confronted MXW Tag Team Champions FireFerriit and MXWMiNi. At MXW Last Stand (2019), Steve & Tree dethroned the champions, their first MXW championship. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Steve & Tree retained against EliteIAm and Dobby. At MXW Rumble (2019), Steve entered #11 in the Rumble match, He eliminated Elite in milliseconds before after getting eliminated by AlphaKenah. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve and Tree defended the MXW Tag Team Championship against Raging Machinery, Steve and Tree would go on to lose the match. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Final Flash (Last Shot) * Galaxy Crusher (Murphy's Law) * Kryptonite (Tazmission) * Milkster Driver (Teaming with Treetops) * Total Elimination (Superman Kick/Claymore + Legsweep) (Teaming with Treetops) Signature Moves * Florida Key (Straight-Jacket Suplex) * Superman Kick (Claymore) * Lightning Strike (Judas Effect) * Powerbomb followed by Bucklebomb * Moonsault * Tope Con Hilo * Backhand Chop * Senton * Rolling Firemans Carry Slam (Used in More Bang for your Buck) * Spinebuster * Buckshot Lariat + Dragon Suplex (Teaming with Treetops) Entrance Themes * "Lightning and Thunder" by Extreme Music (Training Matches) * "Anhedonia" by The Graduate (NGPW/Fallen Classic) * "Don't Die Digging" by The Graduate (MXW/EPW) Ratings Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 19 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * MXW Indie Tag Team Champion (2 Time) MXW * Tag Team Champion (1 Time) NGPW * NGPW Nex-Gen Champion (1 time, First-Ever) Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages Category:Current Wrestler